


Knight of the Night

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Julius spends the evening alone occupied by his dark thoughts until a pleasant surprise comes his way and ends up spending the evening listening to stories as well as reminiscing of the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@pinenappo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40pinenappo).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS NAPPO- IM SORRY ITS SO LATE- i guess atm its happy new year? XD anyways! i had a ton of fun with this idea- i never wrote julius before and originally I was going to write milla BUT JULIUS!!!! it was a nice challenge to me.
> 
> I hope we continue being friends in the future and I hope we get to chat more and more as well! I enjoy all ur conversations we have together and ur really sweet as a person and an amazing artist! I hope the new year bring lots of pleasant surprises for you <3

Julius despised the night.

 

When the night came, he knew that he would never be able to catch a wink of sleep. Not with the thoughts that bothered him every second of his life. Yet, even when he knew that, he still struggled to search for rest,    even with fruitless results. And tonight, the storm brewing up outside and thunder was enough to allow him to escape the warmth of his bed.

 

He was exhausted. He wanted any sort of rest to free him from the chains tying him down to this world. But he couldn’t escape. Not with Ludger tied up in this silly game of fate. Julius battled fate for so long- perhaps his whole life just to keep Ludger from meeting Bakur. And to keep this twisted game which haunted his dreams far away from his brother. Yet, no matter what he had done, when he had turned his head just for a second, fate just laughed and allowed them to meet. Allowed the scene he feared most to play in front of him as he stood uselessly staring.  Ever since then he hadn’t slept- not when his worst nightmare has come to play in front of him. 

 

The thunder cackled once more as if mocking him. Julius sighed as he settled the hot beverage on the table, he escaped his room to use the inn’s kitchen hoping to make a drink. And he was successful- the bitter coffee was enough to keep him through the night. But no matter what he drank he never tasted anything- it wasn’t like Ludger’s cooking or drinks- it had no flavor. All he did was drink it though- to get past another day no matter what the taste was. He missed those days… The days where Ludger, Rollo and him lived blissfully and peacefully… They were nothing more than memories now and he couldn’t do anything to bring them back.

 

“Glasses Guy?” 

 

A voice interrupted his thoughts, he turned around and by the stairs stood a girl he knew too well: Elle. She seemed different, wearing a light pink night gown, her hair is often put up neatly in pigtails but now the golden-brown locks rested on her shoulders. If it weren’t for the name she addressed him with he might have not even recognized her. 

 

“Elle?” Julius blinked.

 

It was almost three in the morning, for him he knew why he was up but what was the young girl doing at this time of night? 

 

Her steps were the only source sound in the inn as she came down the stairs and settled herself across Julius. It was unusual since she easily sat down, and usually she was a little more careful around him, and somehow alert while she keeps her distance but this time… 

 

No, the last time she was alert it was because of that pocket watch. It sat around her neck this time. Last time, she was so defensive and tried her best to protect it… Claiming it to be her dad’s. Julius did try to attack her last time… So why was she sitting there without a care? But he wasn’t going to attack her, even if this was an opportunity, he didn’t want to stir up something and for Ludger to even know he was here in the first place. He wasn’t ready to face him; not yet, anyways.

 

Julius looked at the young girl who just stared back at him. Finally, he spoke, “What’s wrong Elle? Can’t sleep?”

 

Elle nodded. He awaited for a clarification but she didn’t continue.  Julius curiously asked, “Want to speak of it?”

 

She opened her mouth to speak but after a slight moment closed it. Elle knew what was bothering her but she didn’t want to tell anyone… After all, they would just find a way to make fun of her. Especially her fears. She was strong, she was supposed to be like her dad- brave and strong. She had made that small promise to herself and she wasn’t going to show her insecurities to anyone. Especially not to-

 

The thunder roared again in the dark night. The girl let out a squeal and instinctively squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears.

 

_ So that was it _ . Julius smiled. 

 

After a while,  the young girl finally opened her eyes slightly to peek as she noticed the sound of thunder had faded. Elle cleared her throat embarrassed at her actions. She had just convinced herself to  _ not _ show her worries to Glasses Guy... But what was done was done, she has and he was smiling. She frowned. “What are  _ you  _ smiling about, Glasses Guy?”

 

“I am not laughing at you, honest.” He said as she raised a brow but he continued. “You just… Remind me a lot of Ludger. He used to be scared of thunder when he was young.”

 

The girl gasped. She had always seen him so confident and so proud- not once had she ever seen Ludger weak or afraid no matter what. It was so… Odd hearing about his fears. But he must have seen him react, after all- glasses guy was his brother.

 

“Really?” Elle asked. “Even if he is fearless now?”

 

Julius chuckled, “Yes, really. Everyone feels scared Elle- no one is really fearless. I’m sure Ludger has his own fears.”

 

So did he. Julius knew his fears even if he didn’t show it and the girl just blinked at the statement. 

 

“So, are you scared of anything, Glasses Guy?” Elle asked with widened eyes.

 

He nodded. “Of course. And there is no shame being afraid, you know?”

 

The girl smiled, perhaps he was right. If strong people had fears she was sure it was okay to be scared herself. “Glasses Guy, tell me about Ludger’s fear!”

 

Julius hadn’t expected her to exclaim that, but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt if he said anything. Besides, she didn’t seem like she would sleep anytime soon, either. He took a sip out of his coffee and continued. “As a kid, he used to act tough around everyone, but honestly, he was a crybaby. His biggest fear was the sound of thunder-”

 

The girl watched him speak with widened eyes. To Julius- he spoke and spoke, he didn’t stop to think- whatever came in mind he said it. It was quite rare he did that but he enjoyed it and she listened interested. I spoke about young Ludger always sleeping next to me when lightning strikes to his first love to how he burnt his first tomato soup in attempt to make it for me and she giggled. The worried expression she wore has faded and excitement replaced it as Julius strolled down memory lane.

 

As soon as he ended his endless rambles of the tales of a young boy she asked, “So Ludger isn’t scared of thunder now- why is that?”

 

Julius thought- he knew how Ludger had triggered his fear, but he didn’t tell her. But there was some event that happened to not fear it… It was at the tip of his tongue, but… Oh.

 

“Thunder and lightning will never hurt you because I will always be here with you.” Julius almost whispered the words as if they were a magic incantation, “Words I told Ludger every time he covered his ears.”

 

The words triggered her tears. They rolled down her cheeks as she wiped them frantically with her sleeves. Julius was surprised- he didn’t intend to make her cry, but she was. And a lot. Other than the rain tapping against the roof and knocking against the windows of the inn, Elle’s shallow breaths were hearable.  He let her cry, it wasn’t like he could do anything to stop them. 

 

“Are you okay Elle?” Julius took her hands into his as soon as her cries died. Hoping to provide her with some support. Usually he never cared but there was something about her he can’t wrap his finger around. Yes, he has seen her a couple of times with Ludger but… It felt he always knew her… There was something about her that reminded him of him of the young Ludger…

 

“Glasses Guy…” She sniffed allowing her tears to die. “Daddy… He used to tell me the same thing. He used to hold me… When the sound was loud and cover my ears and say the same exact thing.”

 

She repeated in a crack voice, “Thunder and lightning will never hurt you because I will always be here with you.” 

 

But… He wasn’t. No matter how she imitated him, he wasn’t there to whisper those words as she felt comfort from his sweet embrace and warmth. All she could feel was a cold grasp of her hands of a person who was nearly a stranger from her.

 

“Your dad… He sounds nice.” Julius said.

 

“He is… And I miss him.” She said. It wasn’t long since she has left him but to her it felt years has passed by as she was with Ludger. Not like she hated Ludger but her dad was important to her as well.  

 

Julius couldn’t respond… He was envious, she spoke about her dad so proudly… So happily. And she was in pain _ for _ him. Was that how much she loved him? Why was he the only one without a family he could love? All he had was a brother that… Even now has left him… 

 

Julius stood up at last but Elle held on his sleeves before he could move. He turned to the young girl who was blushing.

 

“Hey… Glasses Guy… Can you tell me the same words you said before to me?” Elle asked.  “You know- that you will protect me like daddy?”

 

It were only words. But he shook his head, “I can’t- it is like promising something I can’t keep. I am sorry.”

 

He wasn’t like her dad- he couldn’t protect her whenever. Neither was she always by her side and even if it were just words… There was some weight to it- it was so important to him since it was almost a promise to Ludger.

 

Elle nodded. He was right. “Well what if you stay just  _ this _ night- be my knight tonight and protect me from the thunder? Please?”

 

Finally he gave in. It were because of her stubborn eyes, he knew no matter how much tried to escape them he won’t be able to. She had a determination that drew him to her and he wasn’t just going to leave her.

 

He nodded and took his seat next to her as he announced, “Thunder and lightning will never hurt you, because tonight I will protect you Elle.” 

 

As he said it he could see a smile brightening her face.  As he said she decided that the would share stories with one another. By sharing, she meant that she would do all the talking as he listened. She spoke of her dad all the time, from what he does as a hobby to playful stories as Julius listened. To him, at first it was a great way to distract him from his thoughts but slowly it became so interesting… Her childish banter was more than a distraction, it was as if he knew this person she had called her dad. To him he sounded so familiar but he can’t say why.

 

Elle spoke and spoke, she was glad to see Julius so interested in her discussion. He had given her so much stories about Ludger and she supposed he might enjoy hearing about someone who was equally important to her just as Ludger was important to him. And when the thunder mocked her in the night sky, she would pause as he would grasp her hands to assure her she was alright because he was there with her. The once present coldness in his touch has metamorphosed to a comforting warmth. 

 

Finally the rain has ended and the tiredness caught up to her as she yawned. “You know… You aren’t really scary, Glasses Guy… I like you.”

 

She settled her head against the table before he could say a word. She was asleep almost right away. Something felt light in him… ‘I like you’ something he never heard recently. Not with all the mess going on. He couldn’t help smile. She wasn’t very honest, had a bad temper, odd and stubborn but she was very sweet. 

 

He stood up from the table as he took off his jacket settling it on top of her shoulders, hoping it would protect her from the cold. The rain has stopped and the sun has started to come out. He has completed his mission. At night, Julius was her knight, he was there to protect her from the storm and the thunder outside. Now that dawn has come, he no longer was her knight. Even if it were for a night… He was honored to be a hero for such a girl….

 

“I like you too, Elle.” He whispered his final word in her ears even if he knew she wouldn’t hear him. 

 

He wasn't allowed to stay here for long, he needed to go. Especially if Ludger was here. But even when he thought the night was pointless if it weren't for a sleepless night he would never have learnt about her and perhaps never come to understand Elle. As he left the inn, he smiled at the peeking sun, hoping that one night he shall meet her again. Perhaps to protect her from a storm once more.


End file.
